


I Shut My Eyes

by steammmpunk



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First public kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shut My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Repost from [tumblr](http://zqpeene.tumblr.com/post/89926233642/juno-magic-answered-first-public-kiss-i), because [Medeafic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic) is a great enabler.


End file.
